tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Bertie
Thomas and the Guard |last_appearance=Thomas and his Friends |creator(s)= Rev. W. Awdry |name=Bertie |nicknames=Bertie the Bus and Bertie Bus |gender=Male |country_of_origin=Island of Sodor |relative(s)=Bulgy |affiliation=Thomas' Branch Line |basis=AEC Regal T Class London Country Area bus |type=Single-decker bus |fuel_type=Petrol |drivetrain=FWD |top_speed=60 mph |wheels=4 |builder(s)=Associated Equipment Company |year_built=sometime between 1929 and 1948 |registration_number=CRD 54 |company=Sodor Roadways }} Bertie is a red bus who works near Thomas' Branch Line. He is owned by Sodor Roadways. Biography ''The Railway Series After Thomas became stuck in a snowdrift, Bertie came to rescue Thomas' passengers. He later raced Thomas after claiming he was the faster of the two, but lost after having to stop at a traffic light. When Thomas' fireman did not come into work, Bertie promised to help his passengers catch Edward's train, however he was late at the junction and missed him at the station. Bertie chased after him, and almost caught him at the next station, but arrived just as he left. Due to being able to climb hills better than him, Bertie finally caught up to Edward at the third station. Edward apologised to Bertie for the chase, and the passengers cheered at him. When the Viaduct was being repaired, the Main Line engines were delayed in bringing Thomas his passengers, thus making Thomas late in meeting Bertie at the stations along the branch. Bertie teased Thomas about being slow because of this, and even challenged him to another race, but had to eat his words after breaking down. Thomas took his passengers home and called for help at the next station. When he was repaired, Bertie apologised to Thomas for teasing him and thanked him for helping his passengers. Bertie was once mentioned as being sick and unable to help Toby and Henrietta with carrying the quarry workers. After the partial collapse of Henry's Tunnel, Bertie helped pick up visitors who wanted to see the bust of the Thin Clergyman unveiled at Tidmouth. Thomas & Friends As in the television series, Bertie reprised some of his roles from the Railway Series, but was later chosen to take visitors to the Vicar's party, and teased Trevor by calling him a "stick-in-the-mud" and old fashioned. However, he got his comeuppance when he got himself stuck in the mud and had to be pulled out by Terence. After that, Bertie thanked Trevor and gave him an apology for teasing him. When Edward had an accident on the day before he was to take the Brass Band to a concert, Bertie had to take them instead, but got stuck in the mud again. Luckily, Edward was repaired and took the Brass Band to their concert. Bertie is continuously alluding to his race with Thomas and how he could win next time. He actually raced Thomas again in the seventh season episode, Three Cheers for Thomas, but only won because Thomas was sidetracked with collecting the sport medals. Bertie and Thomas have seemed to continue this tradition of racing. However, in the seventeenth season, he was re-routed giving him an advantage. Thomas is still able to beat him occasionally. In the nineteenth season, he, Thomas and Spencer got into an argument after Mr. Percival claimed two wheels was best; Bertie argued four wheels was in fact best. He tried to prove his point by taking The Duke and Duchess of Boxford to Callan Castle after both Thomas and Spencer failed to do so, but he too failed after receiving a flat tyre. Harold eventually came to the Duke and Duchess' rescue. He later teased Thomas by telling him about what was on the other side of a mountain on his branch line. Thomas was cross by Bertie's teasing and became determined to find out what was there. Thomas eventually discovered it was a roadside billboard Bertie was describing, though he got into an accident while trying to find out. Bertie visited him at the Steamworks and apologised, though Thomas was able to trick him into believing that he was getting fitted with wings. In Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, while he and Thomas were racing, Thomas nearly collided with Toby, and he nearly collided with Oliver the Excavator. At Ffarquhar, he complained that he was always getting stuck behind slow construction vehicles since construction of the new branch line had started. He was then seen on the road by the Harwick Branch Line. Sheep were in his way, but Bertie just smiled. In the twenty-first season, while he and Thomas were racing after he breaks down, Thomas is getting requests for lots of other unscheduled stops, which makes him run late until Bulgy can take them so that Thomas can run on time. ''Thomas & the Magic Railroad In the film, when Thomas headed off to find Mr. Conductor after the meeting with the engines, Bertie asked Thomas if he wanted to have a race, but Thomas said he had no time and apologised to Bertie when he unable to race with him. Later, Bertie passed and greeted Thomas, informing him that he had five coal trucks instead of six. Personality Bertie is friendly and ready to help anyone in need. However, he can be quite cocky and boastful about himself, especially to Thomas, always joking around and teasing him about their races. He can sometimes be quite grumpy, as whenever he breaks down or gets stuck, he grumbles about it. He is always, however, easy-going and cheerful to everyone he sees. Technical Details Basis Bertie is based on an AEC Regal "T Class" London Country Area bus. 8 of these are known to survive in preservation. One of these, T31, is believed to have been the first bus to be privately preserved in the UK. Livery Bertie is painted in the common red livery of buses in the United Kingdom, mostly famously used by London Transport. His number plate, CRD54, refers to the fact that it was first seen in Edward the Blue Engine, published in 1954, and illustrated by C. Reginald Dalby. Appearances Railway Series= * Really Useful Engines - Stop Thief! * More About Thomas the Tank Engine - Better Late Than Never * Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines - Golden Jubilee * Thomas and Victoria - Overloaded * Thomas and his Friends - Centenary * Thomas and the Evil Diesel * Thomas and the Hurricane }} |-|Television Series= |-|Other Media= Voice Actors Trivia * In an original Wilbert Awdry drawing, Bertie is depicted as a double-decker bus. * Bertie used to be the only talking non-rail vehicle to appear in every season of the television series until the twenty-second season in which he did not appear. * In the French dub, Bertie was known as Bertrand in the first seven seasons. * Bertie's happy face mask is now in possession of Twitter user ThomasTankMerch. * His driver's door had always been painted on in black. * Bertie went through several aesthetic changes in the television series: ** Season 2 *** His driver's door handle disappeared. *** His radiator cap disappeared. ** Season 3: *** He gains eyebrows. *** The black lining on his door disappeared. ** Season 7: *** Bertie's eyes now move when he's stationary as the moving eyes from one of the other characters were edited into the shot. ** Season 8: *** Bertie now has Caroline's horn sound. ** Season 13: *** His radiator was missing. *** His face became longer. ** Season 14: *** His radiator returned. ** Season 19: *** His windows became glazed/tinted so his driver's face could no longer be seen. Merchandise References de:Bertie es:Bertie he:בֶּרטי ja:バーティー pl:Bercia ru:Берти zh:伯蒂 Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:Buses Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Awdry-created characters Category:Male characters